This invention relates to a nozzle construction especially adapted for use in conjunction with irrigating systems.
Irrigation systems of the kind utilized in irrigating shrubbery and crops such as vegetables, berries, and small fruit plants conventionally employ nozzles through which water and other materials, such as fertilizer, are sprayed periodically to ensure adequate moisture for the germination and growth of the crops. Such nozzles conventionally have passages through which pressurized fluid flows in response to operation of a pump. The passages in conventional nozzles remain open during periods of inactivity. As a consequence, foreign substances such as mud, ants, and other insects may enter the nozzles and clog the passages.
Conventional nozzles are made from metal or plastic. Metal nozzles are more expensive than plastic nozzles, and plastic nozzles have a tendency to deteriorate over time, especially if they are exposed to sunlight.
Conventional nozzles often are of such kinds as to require the use of fittings to couple the nozzles to the source of irrigating fluids. Such fittings usually are located at uniformally spaced intervals. However, it frequently is desirable to provide a grouping of closely spaced nozzles and to position the groupings at irregularly spaced intervals. This is difficult to accomplish with conventional irrigation systems.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a nozzle construction which overcomes the undesirable characteristics referred to above.
A nozzle constructed in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a tubular body having a bore open at one end and closed at its opposite end by a closure wall, the body being molded from an elastically deformable material which has high tensile and tear strengths coupled with good elongation characteristics over a wide range of temperatures and which will retain such characteristics over long periods of time. The tubular body has a side wall the thickness of which diminishes in a direction toward the closed end of the bore so that the side wall is thinner adjacent the closed end of the bore than at its open end. However, the closure wall is thicker than the side wall at its juncture with the closure wall.
The side wall is pierced or slit adjacent the closure wall so as to provide a passage through the wall. The passage extends laterally of the side wall and communicates with the bore within the body. The side wall may be provided with more than one slit but in such circumstances the slits are axially displaced from one another.
The open end of the bore accommodates one end of a spigot, the opposite end of which may be inserted into an irrigation conduit via an opening formed in the latter. Preferably, the spigot is threaded at its opposite ends so as to form a watertight connection with the nozzle and the supply conduit, respectively.
The closure wall of the tubular body may have one or more axially extending slits which form passages through the wall.
The material from which the nozzle is formed is of such elasticity that, whenever the pressure of fluid in the nozzle body is less than a predetermined value, the passages formed by the slits are sealed. However, when the pressure is increased to or beyond a predetermined value, the side walls of the nozzle body deform outwardly and the passages formed by the slits open, thereby enabling irrigation fluids to be dispensed through the passages.
Since the thickness of the closure wall is greater than the thickness of the side wall adjacent the slits therein, the passages in the side wall may be open while the passage in the closure wall remains sealed.